


What Have I Done

by CaptainEdgarOfTheHole



Series: Orange and Aqua [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Awesome Bromance, Grif sucks at feelings, M/M, Tucker regrets his life choices, other people are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainEdgarOfTheHole/pseuds/CaptainEdgarOfTheHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grif is freaking out about the fact that he is apparently in love with Simmons and seeks out Tucker for some more advice.<br/>Grif panics about what to do with these new-found feelings and Tucker wonders how the hell he got himself in the situation where Grif comes to him for advice on emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Have I Done

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! sorry for any mistakes I don't have a Beta. Hope you like it anyway!

They are at the freelancer facility and Grif has to get away from Simmons. After saving him from the Meta and Wash, Simmons had barely left Grifs side. And he kept giving him these really weird looks.

Grif thinks he might be on to him, e

Tucker, Caboose and the Reds all stood watching Tex and Church’s argument with a sort of sick fascination.

_Honestly_ Tucker thinks _watching these two argue was like watching weird kinky porn_. He swears they both get off on it. It’s weird and tucker wants to look away but at the same time it is just so fucked up its captivating.

Tucker tears his eyes away from the strange couple to glance around at their ragtag group. Caboose – who seems to have lost his helmet again – is currently clutching his head looking more and more distressed with every shouted word, Sarge and Simmons were standing in the middle of the arguing couple their heads moving back and forth as if they were watching a tennis match. And then there was Grif – the only other person without his helmet on – was just standing there, staring at the maroon soldier seeming to be completely oblivious to the argument happening not five meters from him.

Tucker rolls his eyes, how had Grif not known he was in love with Simmons when he did shit like this all the time. Grif suddenly seems to startle, suddenly realising what he was doing. Tucker watches him physically shake off his thoughts causing the aqua soldier to have to stifle a laugh.

The orange soldier must sense Tuckers gaze on him as his attention suddenly snaps to Tucker, a look of pure panic on his face. Grif flails his hands around in a gesture that either means ‘please follow me’ or ‘I am having a fucking stroke’, before he turns and heads towards the storage area.

Tucker sighs knowing that he will have to follow the lazy soldier or the poor guy is going to have some sort of breakdown – and nobody wants to deal with that – but it means that Tucker will miss the part of the argument where Tex gets too frustrated to use words and just begins to hit Church with the nearest object till he admits that he is wrong.

The pair don’t really go far as Grif is too lazy, just standing for long enough to watch Tex and Churchs argument was taking it out on him, and that’s just having to stand still.

Both soldiers collapse onto the big crates that are just laying around all over the place, Tucker throws off his helmet and gets comfortable waiting for Grif to say something. They sat in silence for five minutes before Grif suddenly jumps up and starts pacing back and forth muttering things to himself.

Tucker for the most part just leaves the orange soldier to his breakdown, hoping that Grif will just work out whatever problem he has now without Tucker having to listen to him pine for the maroon soldier.

After a while though it becomes obvious to the aqua soldier that Grif is getting nowhere, he won’t stop mumbling about how smart Simmons is, how he is a dork and a loser but it’s still sort of endearing, ect ect. Tucker has learnt more about Simmons from the last 10 minutes than he ever wanted to in his entire life.

 In order to spare himself from this cruel and unusual punishment, Tucker grabs the nearest item – a weird cube looking thing – and throws it at Grif.

By some sort of miracle – or just cause he is fucking awesome! – Tucker manages to hit Grif right in the head.

“Fuck!” Grif exclaims as he stumbles from the impact “What the fuck was that for!”

“Cause you’re being weird dude! What the fuck is your problem?”

“My problem is that you told me I was in love with a dork and now I can’t stop thinking about it! And I hate thinking!” Grif growls dropping down next to Tucker.

Tucker rolls his eyes, how did he get himself into this situation, he had just been sitting around in an alien temple, cleaning his gun, and now suddenly he was Grifs romantic advisor.

“I regret all my life choices” Tucker states shaking his head

“I regret your life choices to”

“Shut up Grif”

Instead of responding Tucker just sighs and bangs his head against the wall behind him repeatedly hoping to cause some sort of brain damage so that he doesn’t have to put up with the orange soldiers idiocy any longer.

“So what do I do?” Grif asks in a meek very un-Grif like voice.

Hearing the usually uncaring soldier sound so meek and lost pulls at what few heartstrings that Tucker has and he knows he has to help the useless idiot.

“How bout you just tell him you wanna fuck him, he’ll think it’s a joke at first so you will have to ask if you can kiss him, he’ll blush and mumble some form of barely coherent consent, that’s when you kiss him and then you’ll fuck, after which he’ll be all emotional, cause he is not good with so much intimacy, so he will probably just blurt out that he loves you, and all you’ll have to say is ‘yeah me too’ and then BOOM relationship”

Grif turns to tucker staring at him with an odd look on his face for a minute before Tucker gets fed up and yells

“What? Why are you just staring at me?”

Grif squints at the aqua soldier “That was a pretty detailed description” he starts suspiciously “Like too detailed”

Tucker squirmed in his seat a little looking quite bashful. “Hey man, look, there wasn’t much to do in Blood Gulch” he defends

“So what? You use to spend time just thinking about me and Simmons doing it?!” Grif shrieks horrified “That’s so fucking creepy!”

“No! It’s not-“

“And you were saying you weren’t gay!”

“Okay one, I never said I wasn’t gay” Tucker shouts “and two, it wasn’t like that! Me and Church had nothing to do, so we came up with theories as to how you and Simmons would finally get together!”

Grif just sighs, under any other circumstances he might argue that it was still creepy, but he remembers what it was like at Blood Gulch. You use up conversation topics pretty quickly when you only have the same two people to talk to. Grif would have done the same thing in Tuckers place, just to have a new topic to talk about.

A thought suddenly occurs to Grif “Wait, did anyone think I could have been straight!?”

Tuckers immediate response is just to laugh hysterically “of course not!” He wheezes out in-between loud bouts of laughter.

Grif slouches in his seat pouting like a two year old. _Prick_ Grif thinks _just wait till he is in love with a member of his team! Grif will make his life hell, just like Tucker makes his hell!_ Grif then remembers that the only people on Blue Team are a dead jackass who is totally whipped and an emotionally fragile idiot, maybe he should come up with a new revenge plan. That or Blue team needs to get itself a new member.

Grif grasps Tuckers helmet ready to hit the still laughing soldier to try and shut him up when he realises that he himself is not wearing his own helmet.

Grifs whole body tenses, he had been fiddling with it when Simmons had walked up and he was forced to flee in order to avoid blurting out all his feelings, but he had left the helmet behind. He had been so distracted by his thoughts that he didn’t even notice his missing helmet.

Panic blooms in Grifs chest. Ever since the accident he makes a point to keep his helmet on at all times. While he is laid back about most things, his patchwork skin is not one. The first week after the operation he had just tried not to think about his new mismatched appearance but then Simmons had made a ‘Frankenstein’s monster’ joke. Grif had pretended to ignore him at first and went to ‘have a nap’, when he had reached his and Simmons room he had broken down. Tears had streamed down his face for the first time in nearly five years.

He must have been like that for hours before he heard the sound of footsteps coming towards the room, he dived under the covers of the nearest bed which just happened to be Simmons’.

The maroon soldier had entered the room not a minute later grumbling about annoying pink idiots. When he had spotted the orange soldier he had started yelling at him to get off Simmons bed so that ‘the person who had actually been productive today’ could sleep. He did this all the while changing into his pyjamas and at seeing his new smooth skin grafts that the Sarge had ordered at the maroon soldiers’ insistence he grew jealous and angry. All of the negativity that Grif had been thinking about himself not minutes earlier was now directed wholly at Simmons.

When didn’t move the maroon soldier had tried to pull Grif off of the bed, his anger got the better of him and he had struck Simmons in the jaw. Thankfully for him – but not so much for Simmons – it had been the non- metal part of his face, as with how hard he had punched him, Grif would have broken a finger or two.

Simmons had fallen to the floor shock written all over his face.

“What I- you-“ Simmons spluttered. Grif would normally make a sarcastic comments, or even in this situation he might have apologised but the Frankenstein’s monster comment just kept repeating itself over and over in his head and he just couldn’t bring himself to be anything but angry.

He had ended up just storming out of the room without a single word, leaving a very confused – and if he was honest not a small bit hurt – Simmons on the floor of their shared room. He had roomed with Donut for two weeks avoiding Simmons the whole time till one day, he walked in on Donut in lingerie, having some ‘private time’. Grif had just turned and headed back to his and Simmons room.

Simmons had been lying on his bed staring at the celling when Grif stumbled into their room.

Simmons had exclaimed “you’re back!” and sat up so fast that he head on the bunk above him “Fucking shit! Stupid cockbite!” he shouts rubbing the fastly forming bump on his head.

Grif laughed and called him a name before collapsing onto his own bed and promptly falling asleep. Things had gone back to normal after that and the incident – and what has resolved it – had never been spoken of again. But if Simmons was extra careful to never mention Grifs appearance – well the patchwork skin part of his appearance at least – ever again and Grif was a little nicer to Simmons for the rest of the week – he _had_ punched him really hard – well then that could just stay between them.

“Dexter!” the sound of his rarely ever used first name brings Grif out of the less than pleasant memory and he realises that he somehow ended up half curled up on himself on the crate.

“Fuck” he breathes attempting to straighten up, clinging to the crate as tight as possible hoping that this would somehow stop his hand from shaking.

“What the fuck happed?” Tucker all but shouts his luminous eyes wide with confusion and maybe even a hint of worry.

Grif took a few deep breaths, _what the fuck was wrong with him! He hadn’t had a panic attack or anything close to one like this since they had left Rats Nest! And never had he had one in front of someone!_ “Nothing happened” he tried to say nonchalantly but it ended up sounding all squeaky and wholly too much like a pimply kid in his teen years.

“Bullshit! I was calling your name for like ten minutes man! Geez you’ve already poured your heart out about your eternal love for Simmons to me, I think I can handle any emotional crap thrown my way now”

“I never said anything about eternal love! Now you’re just making shit up!” Grif defends hoping to change the subject.

“It was implied. And don’t think you can get away with this just by changing the subject!” well there goes his hope of not having to talk about this. Ever.

“It’s no big deal, I just don’t like being around people without my helmet on” he mumbles trying to act casual while suddenly not remembering where he normally puts his arms. He really doesn’t do the whole “emotions” thing well.

Tucker though was the best at emotions. And this was one he knew quite well. When he had been pregnant with Junior, some Sangheili blood started to circulate through his body and had had some startling effects on his appearance, an odd sort of rash had appeared on tuckers neck. Bright greeny/aqua lines spreading over his neck and down to cover the whole of his left shoulder, the lines looked like some sort of computer grid – or at least that is what Tucker thought anyway – and were very bright in contrast to the aqua soldiers’ dark skin. But the most astonishing thing that changed where Tucker eyes which use to be a dark brown colour but now glowed a luminous green colour that left the soldier looking very alien himself.

He got quite a few comments about his appearance whenever he took his helmet off around people other than the Blood Gulch gang, so he understood how Grif was feeling but Tucker had the advantage that he was confident enough to just embrace his unconventional looks. Grif on the other hand may seem like he doesn’t give a shit but Tucker figured out a while ago that some of that bravo was to hide the fact that he had next to no self-confidence.

Tucker doesn’t try to tell Grif not to worry or to calm down he just hands Grif his own helmet.

“Here you can put that on if you need to I’ll go searching for yours, I gotta find Caboose’s anyway might as well get yours while I’m at it.” With that tucker sauntered off in search of the missing helmets, leaving Grif with his thoughts.

Grif had only been sitting there contemplating the best place to hide and take a nap once he had his helmet back. Emotional crap was really draining. Plus he has walked back and forth like five times, that’s a lot of walking for one day.

When he heard loud footsteps coming his way, at first he thought it was Tucker with his helmet but this place is huge there is no way he would have found it by now and the Aqua Soldier tended to walk with a swagger that was surprisingly easy to pick out. There was no way that it could be any of the other blues as there was no way that Tex and Church were past the part of the argument where Tex lists all of Church’s inadequacies in the bedroom and Caboose was probably at the point where he was sitting in the corner making odd distressed noises. That only left Sarge or Simmons.

Grif had gotten lucky that the argument had been already going when Grif had entered the room, as this meant that Sarge had not seen that Grif was exposed, the gruff Soldier would never pass up the opportunity to make fun of the orange soldier and revealing his “unconventional” appearance was just asking for trouble.

So despite how stupid he would look in a fit of panic he pulled on Tuckers – slightly too big – helmet and tried to seem casual. He began tossing around one of the cubes that Tucker had thrown at him not ten minutes earlier.

“G-Grif?” an uncertain Simmons asks coming around the corner and stopping suddenly.

“Oh… Um… Hey Simmons!”

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Simmons exclaims sounding much more scandalised than was actually appropriate for the situation.

“Wha- what?” Grif asks before he clears his voice and tries to sound more confident “I’m relaxing, what does it look like man!”

“What? Why are you wearing Tuck- Are you- I mean, you and- what?”

“Dude, none of those were sentences. Jeez anyone would think a girl was around” Grif replies sarcastically

“Hey! I can talk to girl! I just… Don’t like to” Simmons stammers crossing his arms and pouting like a little baby “And that is beside the point!”

“I’m not sure what your point was. That’s why this argument started in the first place”

“Are you fucking Tucker?!” Simmons screeches just as Tucker rounds the corner carrying Caboose and Grif’s helmets.

“Oh…”Tucker says awkwardly “I think I may be interrupting…”

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhhh cliffhanger! XD  
> This one is a bit more serious than the last, I have Simmons' perspective for this done too and it will be up in a few days time.  
> P.S. How many Tuckington hints do you think I can get in before Wash even turns up in a fic?
> 
> also if anyone has any Ideas for a name to this series please let me know cause I suck at names and I hate the current one.
> 
> okay <3 you all!


End file.
